I often wish for something more
by kevinpregan2
Summary: I had known her from the beginning of kindergarten. Now we stand side by side in High School, still best friends. But I often see her as something more. No gods. Rated T just in case.
1. Our Date

**Summery: **

**I had known her from the beginning of kindergarten. Now we stand side by side in High School, still best friends. But I often see her as something more. (Modern AU no gods) **

**But I often wish for something more**

**Chapter 1**

I hugged my mom Sally one last time. I stared into the open classroom. "Mommy, why do I have to go back to school?" I asked, sobbing. "Honey, do you want to grow up to be big and smart like your daddy?" My mom asked. I nodded into her chest. "Daddy went to school. Mom went to school. You need to go too, Percy. I know you can do it." She said soothingly. I let go of her and walked into the classroom. She smiled sadly at me and walked away. I sat down on the carpet and carried a bin of Building Blocks over to where I was sitting. I started making columns of blocks to create a building. I looked up and found a girl staring at my creation. She had curly Blonde hair and gray eyes. _Wait, grey eyes? _I had never seen anyone with gray eyes. I stared at her for what seems like seconds. She turned her head towards me and I quickly turned to look at the window. She started walking over to me and sat down next to me. "Hi." She said. I turned to look at her. "Hi." I said. She looked at my building and frowned. She picked a block off of the top and moved it to the side. "Why'd you move that?" I asked, slightly aggravated. "If you kept that block there, the building would have fallen down." She said. "Oh, Thanks. And my name is Percy." I said. She gave me a warm smile. "My name is Annabeth." She said. I put the blocks gently back in their containers and carried them back to the shelf. Our teacher, Mrs. Hera, called us to the carpet. When I got back, I sat down next to Annabeth. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…_

xXXx

_9 years later…_

I crept after Nico. 8th Period had just ended, and Nico was on his way to ask Annabeth out. Earlier during lunch, he'd poured all his feelings out about her in front of me. He'd explained how he liked her and was going to ask her out after school. I nodded about everything he had said. Inside, something didn't feel right. I had to be there instead of Nico. _Wait, what?_ Was I jealous? I couldn't be. I had no feelings for her. But why did I feel that pang of jealousy? I thought to myself for a second. Did I…. Like her? I mentally scolded myself for thinking that way. I'd never be able to make Annabeth mine, regardless of my feelings for her. I kept on following them until I saw Annabeth. For the first time, she really struck me as beautiful. _Too bad she'll be with Nico. _I watched in horror as Nico said those six words- "Will you go out with me?" Then something even more surprising happened. Nico closed his eyes and leaned in. Annabeth did the same. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched them kiss. I didn't know what to do- so I ran. I ran half a mile back to my house. I knocked on the door and tried to dry the tears from my eyes. My mom, Sally Jackson, opened it. "Percy! Are you alright? You were supposed to come home on the bus!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, they just canceled buses today. Technical issues of something." I lied. I walked past my mom and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I took my snack up to my room and finished my homework. I played down in my bed and turned on the TV. After about 10 minutes of CSI, I drifted off.

xXXx

_1 year later_

Most kids are typically excited about Friday nights. Maybe they'd hang out with friends, watch a movie, play videogames, or go out on a date. Who am I kidding? I don't even have a girlfriend. But, however, Annabeth had agreed to go to a movie with me. She had just gotten over her ex, Nico, which whom I secretly despised. My friend Rachel, who had just became Luke's girlfriend, had went to California for the week, meaning I couldn't hang out with her. Ever sense Nico and her had broken up, Annabeth hated Rachel for some reason. I sprayed water over my hair and made an effort to comb it. Then I put on a Yankees T-shirt (Hey, I'm from New York!) and grabbed my car keys and walked out to my black Porsche Turbo convertible. I really loved my car. My dad had given it to me on my 16th birthday. I never really saw him, he was always on business trips and stuff like that. I got in and drove towards Annabeth house. I put the hard top up and got out. I quickly adjusted my shirt and hair, and walked towards there door. I knocked twice and Annabeth's step mom came to answer it. "Oh, hi Percy! Annabeth will be out soon. Come on in." She said nicely. I walked past her and leaned against the wall. "Annabeth, Percy's here!" She shouted. I saw her walk out of the kitchen, and she looked amazing. "Yeah, I'm human, you know." She said. Um, okay? I believe I've already had my random fa- oh. Next time I need to less obviously check her out. She grabbed my hand and led me outside. "So, are we walking?" She asked. I looked at her, confused. Oh, right. She hadn't seen my Porsche yet. I grabbed her hand and walked over to my car. "Woah. Is this yours?" She asked. I grinned at her and unlocked it. "Hop in." I said. She climbed in, and but her seatbelt on. I retracted the top and revved the engine. "Showoff." She said. I smiled and drove off towards the movie theater.

**A/N: Cool beginning, right? I'm sorry for making Annabeth and Nico a thing, but I had to because of the plot. Please review/fav! **


	2. Loving You

**(A/N: Thanks so much for the review LongLiveLaughter! I'll try to write faster. I've been a bit busy trying to finish a project. This is more of a filler chapter, I'm sure you'll love the next one. **** Happy Reading**

Once we arrived at the parking garage, I brought VIP parking and walked in with Annabeth. "Why are you buying VIP? I can walk, you know." She said, grabbing my hand. She seemed a bit friendly lately… Not that I was complaining. "Cause' I felt like it." I said stupidly. She laughed. "Seaweed brain." She said as she kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arm around her neck and walked into the ticket line. "Two tickets to _The perks of being a wallflower _please." He said. "Would you like the couple pack? It includes a box of chocolate and seating in the Love section." The clerk said. I blushed and looked over at Annabeth who seemed to be following my example. "You want to?" I asked. She stopped blushing and nodded. "Alright. Your total will be 84.95." The clerk said. He handed me the chocolates and the tickets. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me into the entrance. "Why'd you buy the couple's package?" She aksed. I frowned. "Nothing said we couldn't go as friends." I said. We walked into the snack line holding hands. "You didn't have to buy all of that." Annabeth said. "Hey, I'd do anything for my best friend." I said. She nudged me with her shoulder and laced her fingers through mine. After we bought popcorn, we headed up the staircase to the couple's section. I gasped. There was a balcony overlooking the theater, with loveseats and candlelight. Annabeth dragged me over to one in the front. I laid down and patted the spot next to me, and she climbed in next to me. Once the movie started, we ate our chocolates. Towards the end, She wrapped her arm around my chest and laid her head on me. One the movie ended, I patted her back. "Wise Girl." I murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. "The movie is over, we gotta go before my mom starts getting worried." I said. She slowly got up and hobbled over to the bathrooms. I went over to the exit and watched the other couples exit. Once she came back, she wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked out of the theatre towards my car. I opened the door for her the walked around to the driver's side and got in. I quickly put the keys and put down the roof and sped off. I had to run a few lights to get Annabeth home on time. "Percy, you're going to kill us. We don't even need to be home soon." Annabeth said. "Wimp." I muttered as I pulled in her driveway. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you just say, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. "Because I _know_ you didn't call me a wimp." I stared out her and stuck my tongue out at her. She slowly walked over to me and ran a finger down my chest, making me flinch. "If I'm such a wimp, would I do this?" She said. Suddenly she cupped her hands over my face and kissed me. Her lips where so soft and smooth. When she pulled away, she gave me the _I dare you to challenge me again _face. We stood there, our faces inches apart. She was about to kiss me again when Annabeth's mom came out. "Come on guys, you need to get ready for bed." She said. I got my overnight bag out of the back and followed Annabeth in. "Hurry up Seaweed Brain or we won't have time to play Wii." She said. I walked into the guest bedroom and set my stuff down. Annabeth came in 5 minutes later wearing pajamas. She climbed onto the guest bed and leaned against the backrest. I grabbed the Wii controllers from the TV stand and sat back down on the bed next to Annabeth. We played Mario Cart for about 10 minutes before Annabeth's mom called it a night. I took the Wii back downstairs and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I changed into my pajama pants and walked into the guest bedroom. I was surprised to find Annabeth under the covers with her stuffed owl (She's obsessed with owls). "Annabeth your mom said we needed to go to bed." I said, confused. She laughed and walked up behind me. "You just so happen to be arranged to sleep in the guest bedroom. Now I'm here too." She whispered in my ear. I shrugged and climbed in after her. She seemed to shift her body against mine. I wrapped my arm around her and whispered a goodnight message in her ear. "Night, Seaweed Brain." She said before drifting off. I tried to stay awake as long as possible to enjoy the moment, but my eyes slowly closed and I drifted.

**(A/N: How about that? Sorry for the shortness. It was only a filler chapter. What do you think of the whole kiss thing? I tried to plan that out as romantically as possible. Anyways, please review/fav/follow!**


End file.
